ACHAN's Favorite Reaper
by Boring-Seminars
Summary: My OC ACHAN decides to recruit William T. Spears as his partner for two reasons: 1)Boredom and 2)is a secret. As they soon encounter certain things though, they soon realize that they just might be on a mission for more than just fun. (rating has changed due to violence)
1. Meeting Will

***DISCLAIMER*: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI (THOUGH I WISH I DID)**

**This is just something I whipped up about my favorite reaper, William, and the guy who likes to annoy the hell out of him! Enjoy!**

* * *

**ACHAN POV**

"Why, hello, sir! Can you help me, I seem to be lost…" I giggle madly at this, and William the reaper looks up with astonishment.

"What are you doing in my office, and how did you get here-"

"I was booored!" I interrupt him loudly as I collapse into a chair in the office, leaning back in it and placing my boots on his desk.

He glares. "I demand to know who you are, what you are doing here, and how you got here!" HE looks annoyed, and I laugh some more.

"Aww, come on now, my little free Willy, don't be mad! Consider this the best moment of your life!" I jump forward, and before he can do anything, I latch onto his arm, and pull him out the door. I run, still holding onto him with an iron grip, and we move past other reapers, past offices, and out the door. When we are outside, I turn around a corner to be confronted by other reapers.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing to our boss?!" yells one, charging at me. I grin, but before he can reach me, I poof into the air, gone.

**William POV**

It is later in the day. The encounter at lunch was… weird, to say the most. Damn weirdoes, I think to myself. Oh well, Now that that was over with…

Bang! Ronald Knox runs into the door.

"Sir, you gotta see this!" He yells, and I follow him as he runs out the door.

We end up in the lounge area, where there is… the same young man from earlier, dancing on the table. Reapers appear to be around him, cheering him on.

He is singing:

You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good

Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should

Your fine, so kind

I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine…

I stare at him, and he catches sight of me. "Hey, Willy!" he yells, and everyone turns to look at me.

"Uhh, heey boss, we were just-" starts Eric Slingby, but I cut him off.

"What are you all doing? Catch him!" The other reapers stare at Will as he says this. "Well?"

"But sir, why? He's just another one of us… and we have even stranger" replies Alan, meanwhile glancing at Grell.

William gets even more annoyed. "Because, this man is the same one that snuck into my office earlier!" he yells.

Meanwhile the man on the table says, "The name's ACHAN, but you can call me AC! And I'm… human or something, as far as I'm concerned. Anyone want chocolate?" He holds out a bag, offering chocolate to anyone.

"Get him!" William commands again, and a dozen reapers spring at AC. AC jumps of the table, and sprints down a hallway. The reapers chase him, following him up a couple of floors, with William at the lead. When they arrive at the fifth floor, Ac runs down a hallway that is long, and has a ceiling-to-floor length window on it. A dead-end.

"It's a dead-end!" yells another reaper, and they slow down.

"Surrender!" I call, "You will surrender now-"

"To hell with it!" calls AC, and he jumps out the window. The other reapers and I sprint down the hallway, toward the broken window. We lean and look out.

"Impossible" I mutter. At the street below, there is broken glass… but no ACHAN.

**ACHAN POV**

"That was a whole lotta fun. But now, I need to get back in…" After morphing out of the dimension, I ran. Now I came back into the Shinigami realm, and was ready to take William back out with me!

Once back in, I rush to his office… he still hasn't come back yet. I throw his paper work into a messy ground on the desk, and throw ink on it. Then I throw the papers and books about the room and out of the file cabinets. When I am done, I move to stand behind the door, a paperweight in my hand.

William walks in soon after, muttering "Damn strangers, I wonder who he was anyways… WHAT THE?"

He looks about the trashed room and walks in, not seeing me stand behind the door. I had the paperweight behind my back, and step sideways to close the door. He spins around.

"You! What have you-?"

"Oh, don't you like it, my Willy? I think it is terrific! Besides-" I move forward, catching him off guard. I grab him around the waist, drag him to the floor, and hit him on the head.

"I do like pulling the strings" I finish, staring down at William as he passes out.

* * *

**Well… that was ACHAN's first major entrance in writing! Review's would be appreciated!**


	2. Deal

**DISCLAIMER*: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI… THAT IS ALL.**

**I really have no idea where this is going… and no, ACHAN is not gay, and this is not going to be A WilliamXOC. This version of William shall be claimed by another…. Hahaha Len… and this is only about two guys… going on adventures? Ha-ha never mind that sounds gay anyways… Anyways here you go!**

**P.S I have nothing against homosexuality, if this insulted anyone^**

* * *

**William POV **

I wake up, my head hurting, and glance around. I am lying in a bedroom with white walls, blue carpet, and dark brown furniture. One wall has a floor-to-ceiling window, looking out on a beach. I groan, sit up, and look around. Surprisingly, my death scythe is sitting near me, leaning against a night stand. I pick it up, then venture into the hallway. When I get there, I look up and down the hallway. There is a single table, along with some paintings and photographs of people. The carpet is red, and the scenery is just like that of the bedroom.

"Start, spreading the news…

I'm leaving today…

I wanna be a part of it.

New York, New York…"

The voice actually sounds nice, harmonious, and is coming from the right of the hall. To my left, it is a dead end, and a door, so I turn towards the voice. I walk into some sort of spacious area. Again, to my right is a living room with another hallway coming off of it, and to my left a kitchen. AC stands there, and I stare at him.

"What the hell have you done?" I ask him, and he stops singing and whips around. Seeing me, he grins.

"Oh hey! Do you like the song? It's by Frank Sinatra…"

"Who's Frank Sinatra?"

"Oh that's right he is not born yet at this time… oh well. I was just making something to eat." He motions to a frying pan. "I hope you like eggs!"

"What have you done? I mean you just knock me out, and then abduct me? I mean honestly…" I glance at the food, and my stomach grumbles. He smiles.

"Well, I am a person that likes to have fun. Before you ask, I have no idea how old I am, yes, I am human, no, I am not a gay pedophile, and how I get around is a secret." He grins. "I have been watching you for a long time. You see, I like making friends, but seeing as it is hard for me to make friends, and my life is complicated, I like to choose a person, or people, and light up their life!" He waves around a spatula as he says this, and I sigh.

"And you had to choose me? Not to mention, where are we?"

"I chose you because you need to learn how to enjoy life a bit. We are at my house, hidden on a beach in Spain." He giggles "I hope you like your room."

I stare at him. "What in the hell makes you think I am going to stay?"

He smiles again. "Believe me, after we eat and go on an adventure, you'll never want to leave again!" He walks over to the table, where a neat stack of clothes and a black bag lay. "Here, I got you new clothes, and other necessities you may need are in the duffel bag." He smiles, then turns back to the food. As I turn and head back to the room to change, I hear him call out "Oh yeah, there is a bathroom adjoined to every bedroom! Enjoy!"

I walk into the bathroom and wash my face… then stop and just end up showering. I find chocolate axe body wash in the bag, along with a matching 2-in-1 bottle of the stuff. When I am done, I change, surprised to find a nice black suit and matching blue dress shirt, with a black tie. Normally I would wear a white shirt, but this would suffice. I put it on, then turn and head back for the kitchen. Normally I would have left by now, but curiosity seemed to be taking the better of me. Like, why did a human have the ability to teleport, and apparently time travel?

When I walk back in, I see my breakfast on the table, and AC sitting across from it, eating everything by swallowing it whole. I sit down and eat… and see why. The food is so delicious; it takes a lot of my will-power not to swallow it whole also. When I am done, AC is already also, and he takes the plates and places them into the sink. Then he turns to me.

"Alright, so I will bring you on an adventure anywhere you like. Now, I don't have conditions now, but I will if you decide to join me. Now, where to next my puppet?" He giggles, and I stare at him.

"Who said I am going with you?"

"Who said you ain't ?"

"I refuse."

"Fine. Go back to Grell, I was just offering you some time to have not to worry constantly about your job." He turns and heads to the hallway where my room is, but goes into the room next to mine. I sigh, then follow him, and knock on his door.

"Come in" he calls.

I go in, and look around. It is like the room I am staying in, but with blue walls and a black carpet. There are also paintings on the walls. I stare at him, and he asks me a question.

"Would you like to make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I go on one adventure with you, and if you don't like it, I drop you back off at the dispatch, and you need never hear of me again."

I stare at him, just wanting to go back home. But … the deal is tempting. I do want to go on an adventure after all. But it would be nice to go for a break… and to see what this psycho has in store.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Excellent! Now where shall the puppeteer take us?..."

* * *

**If there are any suggestions that anyone has, it would be welcome! :D**


	3. The monkeys are coming!

***DISCLAIMER-OWN BLACK BUTLER/ KUROSHITSUJI I DO NOT :3**

**Alright, to avoid further confusion, Len is not my OC, she is another's…. There we go! Therefore she will only be periodically mentioned… *giggle giggle*.**

**Also, I really had no ideas for this chapter… so I made random stuff up :3 Yes, I got the Idea from temple run, so yeah… but I mean, I thought it would be interesting! Now, let us see if Will and ACHAN can escape those monkeys…**

* * *

**William POV- A Regrettable Hour Later…**

I run quickly, trying not to trip over the ground as I go. "Damn it, ACHAN! You couldn't just leave the cocoa, now the monkeys are after us!"

"Oh, calm down Will, besides, how was I supposed to know the monkeys claimed the area?" ACHAN is behind me, and we are running through some sort of rain forest in the middle of South America. ACHAN decided he wanted cocoa, so he took us here… but the monkeys apparently didn't want anyone else stealing their cocoa.

"Oh, right, you didn't even realize that when they went all deathly quiet after you touched that damn tree?" I slip, and quickly catch myself. The forest is thick, and I wonder why on Earth, of all places, why ACHAN would take us here. I hear the monkeys in the tree above us, and I turn right, ACHAN following behind me.

"Wait, Will, I can-" I don't hear the rest of ACHAN's sentence, because before I know it, I am falling over a… hill? Cliff? Whatever it is, it is steep, and I am tumbling down, quickly losing my sense of direction. After a while though, I quickly come to a halt. I get up and glance around.

I am now standing on the side of what is a cliff, and I lean over the edge and peer down. Quickly flowing rapids lay beneath it, about 50-feet below. _Good thing you didn't end up there, Will_, I think to myself… and then ACHAN comes rolling down.

"Hey, Will, run! The monkeys are coming!" He yells, and sure enough, rolling after him are the devilish monkeys. I turn to look around, but there is no escape, except…

"Jump!" ACHAN grabs me by the arm, and we go flying over the edge.

"DAMN YOUUU!" I yell as we fall to the rapids. I very painfully land on my side, and tumble even more in the water. I struggle to come up for air, but the current is strong, even for a reaper. I struggle to swim, but the current pulls me down, and blackness teases to edges of my vision. _On no_, I begin to think as the current begins pulling me to the bottom…

Suddenly, something grabs the edge of my collar, and pulls me up towards the surface. When my face hits the air, I gasp, coughing up water. My savior pulls me to the edge where some banks are, and I lie down, gasping, completely soaked. Sitting up, I see I am covered in mud, and the suit ACHAN has given me is ruined. I blink, then turn to look at ACHAN, who is grinning like a maniac.

"WHAT. THE HELL. IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I say to him, glaring. He laughs.

"I gave us an adventure!"

"You almost got us killed!"

"Aww, come on, you loved it."

"I mean this with all the intention a divine being can give; Go. To. Hell." I get up, and look down grumpily at my dirty clothes. I sigh, then turn to him. "I mean, honestly…"

"Well, I know you must be mad, _especially_ about your clothes, but when we were up there and you blindly ran over that cliff, I was trying to remind you I can teleport, and we could've gotten out of there." He stands, adjusting his soaked jacket.

I glare. "You couldn't have just grabbed me, and teleported? I just fell over a CLIFF! And you think this is FUNNY?"

He laughs. "I do think it was funny, and I wanted to see what happened next. And after you fell over that cliff, I was having so much fun, I decided to continue with the trip! So don't look so glum, I just gave you a memory you can cherish forever!"

I am so mad, I don't say anything. Instead, I turn around, and head into the forest. I need to find a way out of here… well, ACHAN is my way out, but I need to cool down for a bit, or else I'll probably end up sending him to hell myself…

ACHAN follows me, silent, seeming to realize I need a couple of moments to myself. We walk for a bit, before I turn to look at him.

"I want to go back."

He sighs. "Well alright, I suppose. Besides, I need another chocolate bar…"

"I don't care, just get me out of here-"

"Shut up." He says this, looking tense, and I feel as though something is wrong.

"Excuse me-"

"I said shut it." He looks around. "I hear something."

I stare at him, and we stand in complete silence for a couple of moments… before I hear it also. I turn toward the noise. "It's this way."

ACHAN follows me silently, and before we know it, we are hiding behind some bushes at the edge of what appears to be a village. Or at least was once a village. There are humans about, but some of them are shackled, lying on the ground. A couple of other humans holding weapons yell at them, saying the master will punish them for being so pathetic, so humiliating. I stare for a couple of minutes before I get the sense of… demon.

Sure enough, when I look around, some of the people with weapons are demons. I stare, wondering what all this is about.

Then I turn to leave.

ACHAN follows me into the forest, and when we are a good distance away, he says "What are you doing? You are a reaper, and those humans are being hurt by demons!"

"It's out of my hands. I can't help them. I'll tell the higher-ups to deal with it"

"Yes, you can! Besides, the humans will probably die before your precious 'higher-ups' come."

"I'll get in trouble." I turn to look at him, and he is glaring at me.

"So, that's it? A couple of demons, and William T. Spears, an amazing Shinigami, a person no one messes with, is just going to walk away?" He glares some more. "I thought you were different, but you are just going to let those poor humans get hurt? Honestly, you are a disgrace to reapers everywhere." He then turns and heads back to the village. "If you are not going to do something, I will."

I stare for a couple of moments. "ACHAN, wait." He turns to look at me, and I sigh. "I suppose I could waste a few hours…"

He grins. "That's the spirit! Now, we need a plan…"

"I already got one." I lean over the mud, and begin drawing with a stick. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

**Well, that is it! Now, to decide what their plan actually is… Haha I'm excited! Yeaah…. I have a sad life. Well until next time!**


	4. Deal: Confirmed

***DISCLAIMER- YOU KNOW…. I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI, BLAH BLAH BLAH…**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! I really have no idea where I am going with this… so I'll just leave this here! Hopefully you all find this as funny as I found it stupid…**

* * *

**ACHAN POV**

I run through the village, and I can hear the demons right behind me. _Damn it, Will_ I think as I run. I run through old houses, trying to avoid being caught. Luckily, as a time-traveler/ teleporter, running away like hell is on my heels is one of the best things I can do. I wish I could teleport, but Will said I needed to attract the attention of as many demons as I could.

"Anyways," he said, smirking. "If anything deadly is about to happen, you can always teleport away."

_Damn him, he's getting me back for earlier_, I think again. A part of me hates him for it… although at the same time I am entertained. I did do this for entertainment, after all. So, I run like a maniac, occasionally throwing stuff around, and when a demon comes close to catching me, I run through a wall; or at least make it look like it. Really, I just teleport, but the demons don't know that. It buys me extra time…

"I got you now, you little freak," says a demon blocking my path. I sigh. I had already seen this demon; I threw a couple of clay plates I found in an old house a couple of minutes ago. Not to mention, I managed to use my abilities to lead him to a pile of poop… he wasn't too happy about that…

"You know, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I will if I have to." I grin, waiting for the demon to charge at me. When he does, I think, _time for the fun to begin…_

**William POV**

I stare, watching most of the demons run away. When there are only two of them left guarding the human prisoners, I get ready to put the plan into action. There are also three more human guards, all of them near the humans. I spring forward, running and knocking out two demons who never seen it coming. The last demon seen me, and its eyes glowed red and nails grew long as it got ready to spring at me. I lifted my spear, stabbing it through the chest effortlessly.

Admittedly, I was a little disappointed they didn't put up more of a fight. I then turn, and using my reaper speed, I knock out the remaining humans who were completely baffled and frightened, wondering what menace had knocked out the demons in record time.

I then turn towards the prisoners, and begin undoing the shackles on one of them. Glancing at them, I see they all have on blindfolds, and I also take it off the one I am currently at.

"Do you know what is going on here?" I ask one as I undo the shackles. The whimpering human stares at me, not understanding. Then he says something in a different language than English.

"Fast-creatures came."

I sigh. "What are fast-creatures?" I ask him, automatically using my reaper abilities to adapt to his dialect. He shudders.

"They punish us, saying winged-one will take us away…"

"What? Who's 'winged one'?"

"Take us away, away forever…" He shudders more.

"Take you away where?"  
He glances up at me, and says a name that has no word in their language, instead uses the English word.

"Hell."

I furrow my brow, then suddenly the guy's head is chopped off when I am about to ask him a question. I turn around, only to see a very angry looking demon there. It is one of the ones I just knocked out a couple of minutes ago; or so I thought. He had just decided to throw a blade at the poor human.

"Divine Executioner" he spits out the words in the same language of the people here. I stand up.

"My name is William T. Spears, and that's Mr. Spears to you. And I request that you tell me what your kind's business is here." I stand up and glare at him. He laughs.

"Mr. Almighty thinks he can take on a demon. Well, we'll show him." He charges at me, and I am about to grab for my death scythe when suddenly, ACHAN teleports behind him, and grabs on. He uses his ability to teleport the demon… halfway into the ground. The demon tries to struggle, but can't get out.

"Haha! Oh my gosh, this is hilarious." He stares, grinning like a moron. I roll my eyes.

"Why didn't you teleport him to hell?"

"Because if I did, we wouldn't get any answers."

I have to admit, that is smart thinking. I move forward, and begin to question him.

"What are the demons and humans doing here?"

He just stares silently.

"Who's your master?"

Again, silence. ACHAN sighs, then grabs a nearby log and drops it on the demon's head.

"Hey, like you implied, we need him alive" I protested, though I can't say I don't agree with the form of action he is taking.

ACHAN rolls his eyes. "Oh calm down, he is a demon. It won't hurt him all that much."

"Filthy, ugly, disgusting-" starts the demon, and I sigh.

"You can call us whatever you want, but that won't stop us. Now, answer the question!" I glare at the demon who glares back. Suddenly, he grins and begins speaking.

"Invisible messenger, I have done your bidding. Release me."

"What the hell does that mean?" asks ACHAN, when suddenly, the demon begins to glow a bit. Then lighter and lighter, so he is turning into a mass of white, and I can feel a strong heat coming off him. I grab ACHAN's arm, preparing to drag him away, and I feel the moment of my body not being my own. Suddenly, I am standing 100-feet away, with ACHAN standing next to me, who apparently decided for once in his life it was a good idea to teleport away.

The demon bursts into a flame of white, then there is a loud POP! Silence follows, and all that there is left of the demon is a blackened hole in the ground. Me and ACHAN walk towards it, and stare.

"Aww, great, now we have no one to tell us what went on." Mumbles ACHAN, and I roll my eyes. "Where did he go anyways?"

"He went to where his kind goes when they die, to hell." I answer, then I turn and release the rest of the humans. While we ask them the same basic questions, they can't answer us as much as the first person. And there are no more demons around, because god knows what ACHAN did with them. So, we let them go, and I head back to ACHAN, who teleports us back to his house.

"What do you think that was all about?" he asks, and I shrug.

"The only human who knew something was the one that was killed by that demon… he must've known something, or the demon would not have risked his life like that. Demons are very careful about protecting their corporeal forms…"

ACHAN sighs. "Kay, assuming I know what cor… carpenter or whatever means, it doesn't answer the question of why that all happened."

"I know." I think about this as I sit on the couch, wondering, when he interrupts my thoughts.

"So, you gonna stay?" I turn to look at him, and he is grinning at me. "We can figure out this mystery! I know how much you want to…" He smiles, and I sigh.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Aww come on! It'll be fun!"

"I SERIOUSLY doubt that."

"It will! Promise!"

I stare at him when he says this. "Alright, but I have conditions."

"Name them!"

"One: Only teleport me when I say. Two: Leave me alone when I am on the job."

"That's it?"

"For now."

He stares at me, his head tilted to the side, and he smirks. "Alright, but I got rules too. One: chocolate must always be in the house. Two: Only use your own chocolate axe shampoo, not mine. Three: You can't a complete buzz kill. And four, the most important rule, you must never, NEVER tell anyone about our adventures unless we are both alright with it. You also can't tell anyone what I can do. Deal?"

I stare, contemplating again. It may end badly for me, but I am slightly excited to. Not to mention, I do want to find out what those demons were up to…"

"Alright, you crazy psychopath, you got a deal." I hold out my hand, and he takes it smiling.

"Oh, believe me Will, I have a feeling the psychopathic fun is only getting started."

* * *

**So… that is it! Reviews would be appreciated… :3**


	5. ACHAN's Reasons

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI :/ WHICH KIND OF SUCKS…**

**So, I decided to explain things in this chapter… so here goes nothing! It may be a tad boring but I wanted to shed some light on ACHAN… Enjoy!**

* * *

**William POV**

"ACHAN, there's no information on the demons, or even the humans" I call as I walk into ACHAN's house. I had meant to say that all evening, but ACHAN had brought me to meet some …interesting people…

"Hey, Will, you know that girl _totally_ liked you?" ACHAN says this with a grin, obviously amused. I glare.

"Reapers have no time for love. Now, about that case…"

"Aww, but Len is adorable! Honestly, you two would be perfect for each other…"

"Can you shut up? Besides, we need to concentrate…" he sits down on the couch, and feels something underneath him. Feeling around, he finds a bunch of…

"CHOCOLATES?"

ACHAN then takes one from him. "Yay! Chocolates!" He eats one.

"Oh, for Christ's sakes ACHAN, I just sat on those!"

ACHAN thinks about this for a moment, and then grins. "Yay! Ass chocolates!" he eats another one, and I shake my head.

"Whatever. Now, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ohhh, William T. Spears, getting serious! Let's go!" he sits on the couch next to me. "Now, my puppet, ask me your questions!"

I stare at him, and shake my head. "How old are you?"

He smiles. "I can't remember."

"Why? And how long can you not remember?"

ACHAN tilts his head to the side. "Well. Let's see… about maybe 850 years ago, I woke in a barn. I couldn't remember anything, and the owner of the barn took me in. I've been looking for a person to help me find the reason for my memory loss."

"And that person is me?"

"Well… actually, I've met a lot of people who have wanted to help me, but you're the first person who I sense I can trust. So yeah…"

I stare at him. "Wait, what do you need me for?"

"I need someone to help me find out why I am like this, and you have a reputation. If anyone was going to help me, I figured it'd be you." He smiles. "I'd take that as a compliment."

"So, you wanted my help, and you burst into my office, not to mention destroy it? Isn't that a little extensive?" I glance at him, and he appears to be swallowing chocolate bars whole. He thinks about this for a moment.

"It worked, didn't it? You're here now. And I decided of all the people I could get help from, it'd be you. You see, according to what I've been looking into, I've been marked. Or have a bond with something. It's what gives me my powers." He glances at me. "You can't ever tell someone that though. You see, I'm still looking, trying to find out what this bond really is." He sits down shuddering.

I sigh, then move to sit beside him. "And you think I can help you figure this all out?"

He nods, and I sigh again. "Alright then, well, seeing as we are already working on a case together…"

He looks up at me. "So, you'll help me figure this all out?"

I nod. He smiles. "Okay then! It's settled! We'll work together!"

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

I smile back at him. "Go to a chocoholics group and learn to control yourself."

He laughs. "Of course! Thanks Will, this means a lot to me…"

"Anything." I get up. "Now, I got to get back to the dispatch, they are all probably worrying about me…" I leave. "ACHAN, try not to get into trouble."

* * *

**Well… that was short, sorry! I've been so busy lately…. Had a pre-calculus test I didn't study for… oh well! I try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. The Cinematic Library

***Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**Alright, I know you are all probably wondering about what they will do about those demons and stuff… and I'll get to it I just need to keep the story line moving! So enjoy!**

* * *

**ACHAN POV**

I stare up at the ceiling quietly. It's 3 in the afternoon, and I have nothing to do. On a _Friday. _I sigh, then force myself to get up. I head to the kitchen, making myself a coffee and deciding to eat a salad. As I munch on it, I glance at the clock. Its hands point out the time 3:05. William gets off in nearly 3 hours. I sigh, deciding I can't wait that long, and decide to go exploring. I remember William saying something about looking in the cinematic library for information, and I decide to go and check it out.

I pull on mostly all black and grey attire, but with a blue jacket. I pause, then go and dig around in Will's room for different clothes. If I am going to go to the dispatch, I need to blend in. I pull on some of his clothes, which are surprisingly a bit small. Will is slender after all. I sigh, then turn and put on a coat, completing my outfit. I already wear glasses, and with that I head off. I concentrate on the dispatch, my eyes closed. I feel a light breeze go over my skin, and then open my eyes to the sight of a building.

I walk around it, and head inside.

"Hello, what is your business here today?" Asks the secretary. I freeze inside, thinking she has caught onto me, before I realize that a lady in her position probably asks that all the time. I smile.

"I'm here to see a William T. Spears." I am slightly worried, wondering if anyone will recognize me as the same person who terrorized Will's office before, but I push the thought out of my mind. The woman then smiles at me.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"He'll be expecting me."

"Okay, do you want me to call him?"

"Naw, I didn't think you're kind needed to use such mundane ways of communicating."

She looks at me confused. "I-I'm sorry?"

I smile and lean forward. I know a cheesy line, but it always works. "Well, I mean, angels don't need to do that, and seeing as you obviously fell from heaven, I wouldn't want to tire you any further.

She blushes. "Um... Thanks, but I'm not that high of an angel."

"You sure? Well, then I have embarrassed myself." I give her a wide grin, and she laughs.

"Oh, no, I think you're charming."

"Really?"

"Really."

I smile back at her. "Well, then, I wouldn't want my charmingness to distract you any further."

She laughs. "Have a good day Mr.?..." Her last sentence is a question. I smile.

"ACHAN. Call me ACHAN.

"Alright, ACHAN, have a good day!"

I smile, then turn and leave. I head to… well I don't really know. If I wanted to, I probably could have teleported in, but it would probably be suspicious looking if out of nowhere, I just appeared in the room. So, with a sigh, I walk around. Some people ask me what I'm up to, asking me things like if I'm a new trainee, since they haven't seen me around before. I say things back, like I'm seeing William, or I'm supposed to drop something else. It works, and I go to a whole bunch of places. Then I come to it. A large door, and I walk in.

It is a large hall, disappearing into the distance from how big it is. "Alright… now to figure out what I'm actually looking for." I walk to one of the many shelves of books upon books, and begin picking up random ones. I flip through them, reading different scenarios and deaths, passing through many names and faces. None of them ring a bell. I sigh, then turn to leave. A voice calls out to me.

"Aww, leaving so soon? But what you do to dear old William is hilarious!" The voice laughs and I turn around.

"Who are you?" I say to the man. He is dressed in a dark black robe, along with a chain and sash. His hair is a startling greyish-white, like silver, and it covers his eyes. He is holding up the large sleeves of his robe to his mouth, and is giggling. I can't help but smile, which he returns.

"They call me the Undertaker."

"I take it you're an Undertaker… that is also a shinigami?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Right, because any random undertaker would just be here chilling." I smile. "You know what I did to William?"

He giggles. "Yes, and I found it quite enjoyable."

"I'll bet you did. Say, since you're here, would you be willing to help me?"

"What did you need?"

"Just cinematic records involving South America, humans and demons."

"Why, I do believe we have some. Just over here…" He goes, giggling and walking a ways, before turning down an aisle. I follow. "Here."

We are standing in a normal row, books on either side. I begin to pick some up at random, flipping through them.

"I can't seem to find what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

"I told you… and even then, I'm not really sure." I look at some more books.

The Undertaker giggles. "If you need more… descriptive books, there a couple shelves up." I glance up to where he is pointing. The shelves are about 15 feet up though, way too high for me. "I can get a ladder…"

"That won't be necessary," I say to him, and with a sigh I teleport upwards. When I stop, I quickly grab onto the ledge of a shelf. It wobbles, but is steady. I then grab some random books and begin throwing them down. "Catch!"

I doubt he caught them, although he seemed to be madly giggling again. I am grabbing a few more when my foot slips, and I begin to fall back. "Ahhhh!..." I shoot my hands out so I am holding the bookshelf behind me with my hands, and my feet are still supported on the shelf in front of me. My back is painfully arching.

I groan, then begin to feel the shelves slowly tip back, so they are getting farther and farther apart. "Oh no no no no…" I teleport back down quickly.

"Aww, we're in trouble now," says the Undertaker, grinning like a maniac, and I watch that, even without my help, the shelves continue to tip in opposite ways… into the next set of shelves.

**BAM**! And another set. **BAM**. And another. **BAM**! The noise continued for how long, as shelves upon shelves topple, books crash to the floor. I even hear glass occasionally break, flinching every time is does so. It is probably nearly a minute when all the nearby shelves that were close together have fallen like dominoes. When it does, I slowly turn to Undertaker, and we stare at each other for a long moment of silence. Then…

"HAHAHA AAHHAHAHA!" We fall onto the floor laughing as though we belong in a mental hospital (which we probably do). I feel tears come to my eyes at the hilariousness of it all, and then-.

"ACHAN? What. THE HELL. HAVE YOU DONE?" The voice belongs to a furious looking William standing in front of me, and he looks as though he wouldn't mind sending me to hell right then and there.

The Undertaker quietly giggles, and I smile sheepishly.

* * *

**Well… that was it! Haha… ahhh ACHAN is in trouble… well reviews would be a appreciated please!**


	7. The List

***Disclaimer- Own Kuroshitsuji I do not. That is all.**

**Reviewer Sutcliff23****:** Lmao. You write Undertaker so well :3 I must have more or I shall do things to Will...You know I can xD

**Me: **Well, I do love Undertaker 3 And you shall have more, all of us fan-girls still need Will intact…

* * *

**ACHAN POV**

"What is the matter with you?" William paces in front of me on the light beige carpet. We are now back at my house, after Will insisted on speaking to me in private. I also brought along Undertaker, and he is sitting in a corner obviously amused. I must say, I am also.

"You two could be in huge trouble! I mean, you destroyed half the entire library… and god knows how huge that place is! And I don't even know why YOU were there!" He glares at Undertaker, sending the man into another fit of giggles. I sigh.

"William, calm down, it wasn't that bad…"

"Wasn't THAT BAD? Did you not hear the part about destroying HALF THE LIBRARY?" He glares some more, and I must say that while it is sort of frightening, it is like having my own personal soap opera. The thought makes me giggles, but William seems to only become more irritated (more like pissed off).

"You find this all funny?"

"Why, yes, Willy boy, I do!" I jump up and spin around. "I think this entire situation is GRAND! It is why I chose you, and this place, after all." Grinning, I sit back down. William rolls his eyes, and Undertaker continues to laugh harder.

"Fine, well, HE shouldn't be here. If I had the right set of mind, I'd take him in for making those blasted mummies." He points an accusing finger at Undertaker, and I jump up.

"You can't take him."

"And exactly why is that?"

"Because I said so. He has smarticles which we may need-"

"What the hell are smarticles?"

I groan. "It doesn't matter! What I'm trying to say is that he is generally smart, and besides, he's amusing! I told him he could stay here-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" William looked like at that moment, he'd rather do anything other than share the same house with Undertaker. I rolled my eyes.

"First off Will; calm down. Second off, according to what I've been told, you reapers and others have been hunting him, and so he had to leave his current residence! So, I offered to let him stay here. And please, stop interrupting me!"

After my mini-speech, I stare at Will defiantly, then turn and head to the kitchen. "Undertaker, do you want more of those biscuits covered in chocolate?" He has taken to my idea of chocolate is… well, TERRIFIC! He apparently loves it on the biscuits too, so he enthusiastically nods.

While I'm in the kitchen, it is silent in the living room. When I am done, I head back. William is still standing there, burning laser-eyes into Mr. Undertaker; meanwhile Undertaker is staring at him like he is the funniest specimen at the Zoo. I hand the plate of treats to him, and then turn to Will. "Is that all?"

William stares at me, exasperated, before speaking. "No, that is not all. I've done some research, and since there isn't information to be found in any of the libraries, I've put together a list of people you should question on such matters." He hands me a list. "Now, if you don't' mind, I'm going to bed. I need to be up early for a certain… thing tomorrow, so goodnight." He turns and begins to leave.

"Oh, William, you are meeting that girl tomorrow, aren't you? Don't lie to me! What's her name…? Lisa!"

"Len." He pauses, and I watch as his ears go red when he corrects her name. He goes into his room, and I sit back onto the couch smiling. Undertaker laughs.

"My, this is all very funny. You two are very amusing, and interesting."

I smile at Undertaker. "Well, if it there's one thing I am, it is amusing. And interesting."

"That's two things."

"Like it makes a difference. Now, your coffin is downstairs, right?" Undertaker apparently sleeps in coffins, and because the guest room was taken, I let him take the game room downstairs. He loved it to. I mean, what with all my traveling, I had access to… certain things.

Needless to say, there was a pool table, and a 60 inch plasma TV, with a rather huge entertainment system. And yet, even with all the X-BOX games I have, Undertaker just sits up watching TV comedy on cable. I spent a lot of time getting cable to work here, and to this day I have no idea who pays for it.

"Yes, it is all set up." He heads down there giggling, and I give a warning to stay away from William. I then grab that list, and change my clothes. When I am done, I head to the front door, hearing Undertaker laughing his head off at the TV. I continue outwards onto the beach, feeling the wards pass over me as I do so. I needed protective barriers up and around the place for safety. After a while, I glance down at the list. Most of the people are located in London.

"Alright. Time to put this plan into action." I teleport away.

* * *

**Who is going to suffer a visit from ACHAN?...**


	8. Searching for Demons

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji… yeah…. The tears are coming…. Lmao XD**

* * *

**ACHAN POV**

"Alright, alright, I'll leave! You need to get your shit together though." I grin at the blond brat and his butler, and the butler chucks some more golden knives at me. I duck quickly, then turn and run out of the sitting room.

"Stop him, Claude!" I hear running behind me, and I do what I'm best at… I jump out a window. Of course… I didn't take into account how high up I may be. Before I could think straight, I fell from the second story into a pile of rose bushes. "OW OW OW!" I jumped up again and ran for the gates. I could still hear the damn demon behind me… _shit shit shit…._

Before I could make it to the gate though, it was opened by… another butler. I crashed into him, sending us both flying to the ground. I look at him. Classy, like the current butler trying to kill me. He has straight dark hair though, and dark brownish/red eyes. I throw a quick grin.

"Hiya! I'm ACHAN! Sorry for the intrusion of personal space." I added the last part to my greeting because William taught me about 'boundaries' ... apparently people have them. I quickly jump up and turn around. The demon Claude is coming near the gate, but slowed his supernatural speed when he seen that there was a guest.

"Hello-" He cuts himself off when he sees the other butler I crashed into, and his eyes glow fuchsia.

I jump again, this time behind the tall man I knocked over. "Hide me." The man glances at me when I say my request, seemingly not to care about me. I throw a smile again, but if it changes his opinion about me he doesn't show it. Instead, he turns to Claude.

"Hello Faustus. I came to say that my master and I shall be attending your master's ball this upcoming Thursday. Although I am wondering if I should advise my master about attending it, since you obviously aren't that courteous too guests, chasing them around like they are animals." I blink at that response, and then giggle. I quickly cover my mouth though when both men look at me, but this causes me to laugh more. The straight-haired one raises and eyebrow.

"There is a difference between guests and intruders. Intruders are just a smarter form of animals." The one named Claude Faustus glares at me, and I move behind the other butler more.

"Nonetheless, all guests should be treated fairly, with the best their host can offer them." The butler smirks. "Surely a good butler such as yourself can understand that."

Claude stares at us more. "Of course, I am a good butler, as much as my master needs it. Now excuse me." With a final glare at me, he turns and walks away. I stare after him surprised. I am glad he let me go, but why? A demon running away from a human…

Or another demon. I glance suspiciously at the other butler, immediately reading his aura. Yep, definitely a demon. I sigh. "Thanks for the help my friend, it is much appreciated." I bow, then turn to leave.

"Friend?" The butler stares at me, amusement on his face. "I am surprised you consider me a friend."

"Why, don't you have many friends? Besides, I consider everyone a friend." I then begin to skip merrily down the street. "Walk with me."

He stares after me. "I don't consider most people friends, and I'd be surprised if you considered Faustus a friend. And why should I walk with you?"

I glance back at him. "Because, you are a demon, and I need information. And I relay some to you, if you're interested. Also… that Faustus is fun to annoy. So he's my new friend."

The tall guy stares at me, then proceeds to walk next to me. "My master's manor is this way, so I suppose I can spare a few moments."

I smile. "That's the spirit! And now, you see, I came across this group of demons that were being quite cruel to humans, yada-yada-yada, anyways, I'm looking into that case now. So, have you seen or been participating in any… supernatural activities?" I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He smiles slightly.

"Surely you realize that if I was involved in any activities that would affect my reputation, do you think I would tell them to a random stranger I only just met?"

I smile. "Good point. A man has to try though." I jump forward onto a bench near the sidewalk, expertly walking along the back of it to the end before jumping off and turning to him. "Now, you need anything in return?"

He stares at me. "You would really give something in return? You gave me practically no information, and now you say I can take all information I want from you. That could be dangerous."

"Ahh, but what if I have no information worth knowing?"

"You were just talking of demons causing pain, that could be interesting to my master."

"Well, if I am asking you about it what makes you think I know anything else of it?"

"Good point. But why are you looking in to this?" He continues to walk, staring at me curious. I grin.

"Because I owe it to another friend in return for a favor from said friend. Or something confusing like that. So, anyways, you think you can help me?"

"Maybe." He continues walking, but his apathetic attitude mixed in with amusement only entertains me more. I continue to skip merrily besides him.

"So, well…. Is there anything you want? Also, if you wouldn't mind me asking… what's your name?" I stop to look at him, and he stops and looks at me. Or I should say down at me. Damn, he's tall.

"There is nothing else I need. And if you don't mind me asking, what was the point of this? I mean, it just seems utterly meaningless and confusing." He raises and eyebrow at me.

"Most things with me seem confusing and meaningless. That's who I am. " I smile again. "Well, you seem to be busy anyways, so I'm just going to go." I turn to leave, when he suddenly calls out to me.

"Sebastian."

I look back. "Sorry?"

"You asked me for my name. It is Sebastian Michealis. It was a pleasure to meet you ACHAN." He bows, then turns and walks swiftly away. I stare after him.

"Hmmm... I like him!" I then turn and poof off to somewhere else, ready to find more demons to pointlessly question.

* * *

**Yes, I'm sorry for not up-dating, and coming up with a completely pointless and short chapter… sorry!**


End file.
